The present invention relates to a method of tuning a glass antenna, more particularly, in preferred embodiments the present invention relates to a method of tuning a glass antenna by setting a priority according to a sensitivity of each point forming the structure of a glass antenna.
Typically, a vehicle is equipped with an audio/video system for a driver or a passenger to listen and watch a broadcast. The system is equipped with an antenna for receiving a wave transmitted from an external transmitting station. Examples of such antenna include a pole antenna which stands high from a car body, and a glass antenna which is printed on the glass surface of a vehicle, for example at the rear of the vehicle.
The glass antenna has been widely used in the past. Typically, the glass antenna is printed with a copper pattern on the rear glass surface of a vehicle taking into consideration the outer appearance of the vehicle and the durability thereof. In addition, the glass antenna acts as various types of antennas, such as FM, AM, and TV antennas.
For at least AM bands, however, controlling noise influx is hard and providing the glass antenna with a uniform quality is not easy. As a result, a backdoor glass of a vehicle is not always utilized.
Accordingly, in those cases where a vehicle has a backdoor glass, for example a sedan type or a RV type vehicle, a radio and TV antenna is installed by utilizing a quarter glass surface. However, due to the limit of size of quarter glass surface, there may be problems in antenna tuning. Further, as the design is not standardized, a new antenna needs to be designed for a new vehicle model, which may require cost and time.
Additionally, different types of glass antennas are required to receive different kinds of broadcast signals including AM radio, FM radio, TV, satellite/ground wave DMB, etc. according to the operation frequency and the frequency bandwidth of each broadcast.
In addition, when a gain of a designed antenna in a specific frequency is lower than a gain of other frequency in a frequency bandwidth, antenna tuning is necessary without changing the structure of the designed antenna.
Conventionally, antenna tuning is performed not by a systematized tuning method, but by a trial and error method. A glass antenna tuned in a frequency bandwidth by the trial and error method may show a decrease in the gain in the other frequency bandwidth. Further, the tuning efficiency of the trial and error method is not predictable.
The above information disclosed in this the Background section is only for enhancement of understanding of the background of the invention and therefore it may contain information that does not form the prior art that is already known in this country to a person of ordinary skill in the art.